


First Light, Last Light

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [31]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exile, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Númenor, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time the first light of day gleamed over Numenor, young Imrazor was not happy to be leaving. But Elendil did not give him a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Light, Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in Second Age Year 3319. Everything relating to Imrazor is speculation departing from one of several backstories posited by Tolkien. Inzilbeth, the grandmother of Miriel, may or may not have had daughters as well as sons. It is distantly possible that in one of the backstories proposed for Imrazor, he might have been born on Numenor, and been kin to Ar-Pharazon as well as Elendil.

The first light of day broke over the island of Numenor. The last time Elendil and the Faithful would ever see it. Their nine ships were already past the harbor walls, and true to their word, Imrazor's kin had kept Ar-Pharazon's fleet from stopping them.

Elendil's youngest grandchild Meneldil stirred. His younger daughter-by-law whispered lullabies, trying to soothe him. A baby's cry would probably not bring pursuit, but why chance it?

But Meneldil was not contented, he kept looking to something off the side of the ship. Elendil nodded to the babe's father, Anarion, who leaned over the side of the vessel and cursed, before calling to Isildur "A little help, brother?"

Isildur came, and the two grabbed the protesting Imrazor before he could make good his escape. Elendil sighed. The boy was persistent; but he had known that already. Inzilbeth's grandson by her youngest daughter had needed persistence, to win his way from Ar-Pharazon's camp to Elendil's, and all the way past Elendil's guards, to warn the leader of the Faithful of Ar-Pharazon's latest plots.

"Tie him up." Elendil ordered reluctantly. Imrazor glared, but he could do nothing. He was but a teenager, and small for his age, and Elendil's sons were great warriors in their prime. Isildur's grip on the boy's shoulders was firm but gentle, and Anarion took care that the knots were tight but not painful.

The family of Elendil stayed at the rear of the ship that would bear them into exile forever, watching the shore of Numenor recede in the distance until it was naught but a vague shadow on the horizon. Elendil still hoped that Ar-Pharazon might turn from his terrible betrayal, though he knew it unlikely. Elendil had saved what, and who, he could. They watched Numenor fade together, Elendil and his wife, his sons and their wives and children. And their cousin Imrazor, tied hand and foot, and held clasped against Anarion's chest.

Elendil was sorry to treat their young savior thusly, but at least Imrazor would live. Had he slipped over the side of their ship and returned to his parents, after having betrayed Ar-Pharazon to the Faithful, Elendil would have lost another of Inzilbeth's line to the darkness. And he had not been willing to let Imrazor make that choice. He hoped the boy would forgive him someday. Elendil and his family would show Imrazor every honor. It would not make up for being unable to save Miriel, and Inzilbeth's other descendants. But it was the best Elendil could offer.

In the future, Imrazor would call Elendil father, and be proud to fight side by side with his foster-brothers Isildur and Anarion, and their distant kin and allies the elves. In time, he would be called brother by Amroth, and husband by Mithrellas, and friend and protector by the elves of Edhellond. But when Elendil's nine ships left Numenor, Imrazor was their unwilling captive. But for Elendil's "kidnapping" of Imrazor, there would have been no Princes of Dol Amroth. Or at least not the Imrahil who befriended Aragorn and Legolas, or the Boromir who joined the Fellowship, or the Faramir who became Steward.


End file.
